


The Man Behind the Mask

by Cloudedspace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dating before they know each other’s civilian identity, Established Relationship, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Identities, Secrets, basically Batman and Superman date before Clark and Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedspace/pseuds/Cloudedspace
Summary: Batman and Superman have been dating for awhile, but neither know each other’s other identity. Until now.Or: a bit of a reverse take on the “dating before they know each other’s identity” instead of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent being together it’s Batman and SupermanA reupload of an older fic
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	The Man Behind the Mask

The league had formed rather suddenly. In a moment several powerhouses around the world had come together to save the world from an alien attack. It was a mix matched group of aliens, humans, gods, and metas. Each with their own back story, some with their own secret identities, and some with nothing like that. The league consisted of seven members, a Martian, a speedster, a green lantern, a Thanagarian, a goddess, a kryptonian, and surprisingly enough, an every day human. 

Slowly over time as the league became closer and started saving more people and more worlds. Relationships had formed, be it friendships or romance, between two leaguers or leaguers and civilians. Flash, or Barry rather, had finally been able to marry his childhood best friend Iris West, and Shiera and John had grown extremely close, the two dancing around each other’s feelings for each other, coming so close that they were almost together. 

There were another two leaguers in a relationship, even if no one knew about it. Rumors went around about it possibly being Diana and Batman or possibly Diana and Superman and yet... both were wrong. The secret couple was in fact Batman and Superman, as shocking as it may be. 

The relationship wasn’t an expected one, the two had been working a mission, Clark was injured, kryptonite lodged in his thigh making him unable to move, Bruce with a concussion. The two sat together for hours, trapped in a cold and dark cave, talking about everything under the sun including some feelings that had been unknown before this encounter. 

The two decided to keep it secret, so secret that the two of them didn’t even know who the other really was. Secret identities just hadn’t come up in conversation yet, and though it seemed weird at first the two just sort of accepted it. Deciding to not think too much of it. Or rather... try not to think too much about it. 

Key word being try, because as Superman tiredly watched the several monitors in the watchtower he felt his mind continuing to drift towards Batman and the small romantic moments they had shared. He wanted to know who his boyfriend really was, what he really looked like. It didn’t seem fair that Barman got to see his face every day and he only got to see the lower half of the mysterious mans face. Not that he ever complained, part of him was still a little scared of the man, even after the two had kissed multiple times during patrols.

The alien sighed quietly, tapping his fingers on the desk with a bored expression on his face. Monitor duty at the watch tower had always been so boring and lonely to Clark... was specially in the middle of the night when he knew no one was going to show up. 

“Batman - 02”

Or at least... no one was supposed to show up... he turns towards the hooded man as he walks through the portal that took him from earth up to the Watchtower. The man looked tired as always, he had a certain sluggishness to his walk, one that Clark was all too familiar with, it meant the man probably hadn’t slept well in a few days, surviving on caffeine and short naps. 

Clark quickly stands up, meeting Batman half way and gently taking the mans gloves hands in his own bare ones. Normally the Dark Knight would be very against affection in such a public place. However, the man seemed too tired to care at this point. That and there was no one else there. 

“Bats!” He says quietly, looking at the man surprised, after all, Clark was on watch duty for another five hours, no one was supposed to show up until then. “What are you doing here??” 

“I ended my patrol early today, and I saw that you were on watch tower duty alone and I know how you hate that.” Batman gives Clark a sly smirk, making the kryptonian blush darkly at him. 

“Well I appreciate the company a lot...” he says with a small loving smile. He gently cups the side of Batman’s mask and tilts the mans head up slightly. He was just a tiny bit taker than the bat, not noticeably a lot, but enough that Clark liked to tease the brooding man about. 

He leans closer to the other man, gently pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Batman gently kisses back, his eyes closing under the cowl. It had been so long since the two were able to do this, making the kiss even more sweet. Slowly Clark’s hand moves up, sliding his thumb under the cowl and moving up to take it off. However he doesn’t get far, a gloved hand stopping him in his tracks. Slowly Clark’s eyes open, only to see two white ones glaring at him through the cowl. 

“I just... I was...” 

“We talked about this.” Batman says quietly, moving away from the other mans touch in favor of going to sit in the monitor duty chair. He starts going through reports and recent missions that the justice league was on, seeing what needed to be done and leaving Clark standing there stunned. 

“I... listen I know we’ve talked about this but...” Batman turns towards him, the whites of his mask squinting, as if daring the man to say something that went against his own word. 

“We need to keep our identity’s secret because-“

“Because villains and mobsters and gangsters would use that information against us to get to each other...” Clark says, repeating what he had heard a thousand times from the dark figure. “But why does that apply to just you and me? Bats I want to know the person I’m dating...”

Bats turns away, continuing to type at the computer rather than talk to Clark, it was clear to the Kryptonian that he saw logic in what Clark had said but didn’t want to admit it. It didn’t make sense that the man would see logic in his statement but still not let Clark know who he is.

“Bats... are you worried I won’t look at you the same if I knew who you were...” the way Bat’s shoulders tense at the question is all Clark needs as an answer. 

He sighs and slowly walks up to him gently setting his hands on the mans shoulders and leaning down so that he can kiss the mans temple. “Bats Who you are under the mask doesn’t matter to me, it’s not who you are on your off time. The reason I want to know is so that I can see you and be with you outside of the costumes... be more intimate with you....” 

Bats sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Fine...” he finally says after a moment. 

“Wait really??” He says happily as he grabs the chair and turns Bats around to face him. He reaches up to grab the cowl but once again his hands are stopped, the gloved gingers wrapping around his wrists. “What...?”

“Not here...” He says as he turns towards the cameras, it was already bad enough that Bats had let Clark kiss him in front of the cameras, he wasn’t going to let the whole league know his secret identity this way. 

“Then... how?” Clark asks confused, looking over the mans covered face. 

“Tomorrow, meet me for lunch at the new Gotham Diner on Main Street... come in civilian clothes and I’ll come in mine...” Bats says before he turns back around in the chair, making Clark frown deeply. 

“Wait... how will I know who you are?”

“You’ll know.” He says simply. 

Clark knew not to press further, when Bats was done with a conversation it was over, there was no getting anything else out of him. So instead Clark decided to go back to his monitor duty, this time with the company of his best friend and lover. 

... 

Clark was nervous to say the least, this felt like a blind date that was about to go horribly wrong. He had been on so many blind dates, (thanks to Lois), and none of them had gone well... then again none of those people had known Clark’s biggest secret, Bats did. He knew Clark was Superman... or rather he knew Superman. And this wasn’t a date with a stranger, he knew Bats well, he just didn’t know what was under the mask. 

Possibilities starter running through his head of what Batman could look like under the mask, were his eyes green? Maybe blue? What did his nose look like? Was he blonde?? The thought of Batman being blonde made him chuckle softly; maybe that’s why Bats was nervous about sharing his secret identity, he didn’t want Clark to tease him about being blonde. Whatever it was that Bats was worried about, Clark was excited none the less. He would finally be able to see who was under that cowl. 

He walks into the diner casually, looking around at the few people in there, there was an off duty GCPD officer, a couple and their kids, along with an old man. None of these people were Bats... none were the right body shape, height, or age that Bats was. He looks down at his watch, he was a little early so maybe Bats just wasn’t here yet. Sighing he walks over to a booth in the back of the diner and sits down. 

A young woman walks up and smiles kindly at him, handing him a menu. He smiles back at her with a bright smile and thanks her before starting to look over the menu. A few minutes later the bell above the door rings and Clark looks up. A handsome young man walked in through the door, he was wearing a nicely pressed suit and had his phone in his hand and was scrolling through it as if looking through an email. The man certainly fit the bill to be Batman, he was the right height and age, though Clark couldn’t really tell his build all that well under the suit. 

It’s once he looks up that Clark’s jaw really drops, the man that had come through the diner doors was Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s most eligible and elusive bachelor. What was someone like that doing here...? Unless... Clark focuses in on everyone’s heartbeats in the diner, trying to pinpoint a specific one that he was so familiar with, when he hears it he looks up, seeing that Bruce Wayne, and the familiar heartbeat are heading towards him. 

His eyes widen more and he looks at the man surprised and confused. “B...?” He asks Bruce confused. 

The billionaire snorts and smiles, sitting down in front of the reporter. “I should have guessed... god you’re so handsome...” Bruce says quietly reaching over and taking the mans hand. 

Clark’s jaw drops even more, he expected Batman to be handsome under the cowl but... nothing like this, not Bruce Wayne. “You... I mean... why...?” He wasn’t sure how to put his feelings into words, why was Bruce Batman, why had a billionaire who could have any beautiful woman or man in the world chose him?

“I made a promise to my parents.” He says quietly, seemingly reading Clark’s mind. “That’s why I do the things I do.”

Clark softens and gently squeezes Bruce’s hand and smiles at him. “Why were you so worried about me knowing your identity?” He asks quietly. 

Bruce snorts quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well I know I have a reputation as Bruce Wayne and I didn’t want to scare you away because of that... especially now that I know who you are... I’ve seen quite a few articles from you that have dragged me.” Bruce says with a knowing smile. 

Clark blushes darkly, he had done several articles on how irresponsible Bruce Wayne was and how he shouldn’t be the head of Wayne Enterprises. Yet thinking about it now, all of the things that could be seen as irresponsible made sense when you realized that this man was also the Batman. “To be fair I didn’t know about your nightly activities...” he says with an awkward smile. 

Bruce laughs quietly and nods, “so Clark...” Clark shivers, his name sounding so good coming from Bruce’s mouth. “Should we order?” Bruce says, grabbing the menu from Clark and looking over it.

Before Clark can even say anything the young waitress comes back over with a pen and paper. “What can I get you tw- Bruce Wayne?! W-what is someone like you doing i-in a little diner like this?”

Bruce puts on his best and most charming smile, looking up at her and putting his chin in his hand. “Oh I heard this place had just opened up and decided to see if it was good, that’s all.” 

“O-oh well I hope we can live up to expectations Mr. Wayne...” she leans against the table slightly and looks down at him with an awkward but flirtatious smile, completely ignoring Clark, assuming he was just there to interview Bruce or something. “If it’s not then maybe we could go get some better food together maybe~? She flirts awkwardly, this was the worst flirting Clark had ever heard, and this was coming from someone who was also bad at flirting. 

Bruce chuckles and smirks. “I appreciate the offer but I I’m actually already, currently on a date.” Bruce says as he gestures over to Clark.

The woman’s eyes widen and she turns towards the reporter who was very awkwardly playing with the strap on his messenger bag, a jealous look on his face. She gulps and rubs the back of her neck. “Oh uh... I didn’t realize I’m so sorry!” She quickly puts her notepad and paper back up before looking at them both awkwardly. “W-what can I get you two then...?” 

Bruce turns towards Clark with a knowing look on his face, only making Clark’s situation worse.

...

Lunch comes and goes quickly, the two eating and talking quietly about their personal lives so that they could get to know each other better outside of the costumes. Afterwords they walked hand in hand out to Bruce’s expensive sports car. Clark was a bit overwhelmed to say the least. After all he had just gone from minimal affection from his elusive and moody boyfriend, to seeing the mans more human side, and his more um... rich side. 

Driving through Gotham also gave Clark a new perspective of what Bruce went through on a daily basis. Even driving through the nicest part of Gotham Clark could both see and hear multiple crimes going on. It didn’t help that over half of the police force was corrupt. The commissioner and Batman were trying but there was only so much they could do. It made Clark feel for his love. Subconsciously he wraps his his hand around Bruce’s wrist. He feels the man turn towards him but he continues to look out the window, staying like that until they’re pulling up to a giant mansion.

Bruce pulls up to the long circular driveway and stops, parking and slowly getting out of the car. Clark does the same, looking up at the large mansion with wide almost tightened eyes. Stopping only once Bruce gently takes his hand. He looks to the handsome man who’s smiling up at him as he leads Clark into the citizen. The inside is even more breathtaking, the foyer had a high ceiling with a grand stair case and the most beautiful chandelier Clark had ever seen in the middle of it all. 

Clark doesn’t know why he was surprised by all of this since he had been to charity galas at Wayne manor before. He had met Bruce indirectly at those parties and to think that all this time that was his secret bat boyfriend, it was a weird thought to say the least. Bruce leads him into the middle of the foyer before smiling and walking down one of the many hallways. 

Bruce leads him into a beautiful study, it had a desk near floor to ceiling windows and one of the walls was lined with large bookshelves. Against the wall to the left of the door was a beautiful grandfather clock, but it unfortunately seemed broken. Which was strange, Bruce was a billionaire, why not just get it fixed? He didn’t question it though, just letting Bruce lead him inside. 

Bruce turns around, wrapping his arms around Clark’s neck and walking backwards until his back hits the desk. Instinctively Clark puts his hand on the desk either side of Bruce. Looking at the man with wide, searching eyes. Bruce gently moves a hand up to Clark’s cheek, running his thumb gently against the man before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Clark goes still, his eyes widening for a second as he realizes just how amazing and yet weird this situation was. He finally knew who his boyfriend really was and the realization was shocking to say the least. He was kissing Bruce freaking Wayne in the mans study, in the privacy of his own mansion. The thought was exciting and made him a little giddy. He laughs quietly into the kiss, making Bruce pull back with a smile. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing... just... I’m happy I can finally be with you outside the costumes is all...” he says with a smile as he leans forward, rubbing his nose against Bruce’s.

The billionaires eyes widen and he looks at the other surprised, as if he didn’t believe that someone could love and want to be with him as much as Clark did right now. Despite that a smile slowly forms on Bruce’s face and he pulls Clark into another quick kiss. “I have something to show you...” he says with a happy, almost giddy smile. 

Clark’s smile widens as well, following Bruce over to the grandfather clock. Clark looks at the man confused, glancing between Bruce and the clock. “I’ve been needing to ask, what’s with this clock, why is it broken?” He asks quietly, glancing back at Bruce again. 

Bruce smirks and moves the fingers of the clock fingers to 10:48. Suddenly the clock shifts, moving to the side and showing an elevator. Bruce smirk grows and he looks back at Clark who’s jaw has dropped open. “Wait are we... going to the batcave?!” clark says as a large smile comes to his face. Bruce laughs and nods, leading him into the elevator. He presses the button and the two descended down into a large cave.

The elevator stops and they slowly exit, the elevator had opened up into a large cavern, technology and bridges built between natural stone platforms. Just to the right of the elevator was two rooms, one of them looking like a shower or changing area and the other was some sort of medical bay. To the left was several cases with not only multiple bat suits but also a Nightwing outfit, three separate Robin outfits, and a Batgirl outfit. Down a set of stairs led to the Batmobile along with a hanger that would eventually lead to the Batwing. Decorating the cave all over were several trinkets including a giant joker card, a larger than life penny, and even a T-Rex. That just left the thing directly in front of them, the batcomputer. Several monitors and keyboards and machines that Clark had no idea what did. Right next to it was a work bench, everything a Bat would need to take on a city of crime. 

Clark’s eyes widen and he steps out of the elevator, his jaw slack as he looks over all of the technology in the cave in front of him. He cant help but be a little... excited for this whole situation. He turns to Bruce, as if asking for permission to do... anything really. Bruce just smirks and gestures no where in particular. “Go right ahead.”

Clark laughs and runs over to the cases the held the many Batsuits, quickly he opens one of the cases and grabs it. Using his super speed he changes into the suit within a few seconds making Bruce laugh loudly at this. Clark’s goes to pull up the cowl when he hears that laugh. His eyes widen and he turns towards the mans he had heard chuckles from the bat but never a full on actual laugh like that. 

Clark smiles letting the cowl rest against his shoulders instead of putting it on. He walks over to Bruce and smiles, slowly pulling the man into a loving kiss. Bruce wraps his arms around Clark, tangling his fingers into the black cape that Clark was now wearing. The kiss makes him feel almost weightless. Slowly floating off the ground while he kissed Bruce. The two presses close together until finally Bruce pulls apart and laughs quietly. 

“My suit doesn’t fit you...” Bruce says with a soft laugh, running one of his hands over Clark’s chest and over the bat symbol on his chest. 

“It’s a little tight!” Clark agrees with a laugh of his own, floating over to the chair in front of the batcomputer. He sits down with Bruce on his lap, only making himself and Bruce laugh more. The two hold each other and talk, and talk. 

Clark could get used to loving Batman and also Bruce Wayne. Both the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year and a half ago and ended up deleting it at the beginning of this year. However I decided to reupload it thanks to a user who asked for a different fic to be reuploaded. Keep in mind this is an older fic and I didn’t check for errors before reuploading. I hope you enjoy anyway!


End file.
